Nowy Początek
by Loleczka92
Summary: Harry dochodzi do wniosku, że lepiej dla niego byłoby porzucić Hogwart; AU, od trzeciego roku; OC
Harry Potter siedział zamyślony w samochodzie swojego wuja Vernona. Niedawno ukończył swój drugi rok w Hogwarcie, Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Nie był to łatwy rok i teraz Harry zastanawiał się czy na pewno dobrze zrobił wracając do szkoły po pierwszym roku i przygodzie jaka spotkała go wtedy w murach, podobno, najbezpieczniejszego miejsca w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Z roku na rok, niebezpieczeństwa pojawiające się w tych starych murach były coraz gorsze i Harry się bał co się stanie w następnych latach.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał, go odgłos trzaśnięcia drzwiami. Prędko wysiadł z samochodu i wyjął swój kufer z bagażnika. Szybko ruszył za wujem aby ten nie zamknął mu drzwi wejściowych przed nosem. Wrogość i złośliwość swojej rodziny względem niego była mu dobrze znana.

Dursleyowie, Petunia - niemagiczna siostra jego mamy - oraz jej mąż Vernon nienawidzili i bali się wszystkiego co nie było zwykłe i normalne. Magiczny Świat można by określić wieloma epitetami - szalony, kolorowy, nielogiczny - ale normalność bądź zwyczajność się do nich nie zaliczały.

Jego wuj już zdążył zniknąć za drzwiami salonu, pewnie aby nalać sobie szklaneczkę whisky, która, jak uważał, należała mu się po przebywaniu z _tym tłumem_. Harry nie przejął się tym. Dzięki temu mógł bez żadnych przeszkód ukryć swój kufer w swojej sypialni, a nie jak rok wcześniej w szafce pod schodami - jego dawnym pokoju. Bez żadnych słów nastolatek ruszył na górę do najmniejszego pokoju na piętrze - kiedyś był on drugim pokojem Dudley'a. Teraz był to pokój Harry'ego, przynajmniej teoretycznie. Tak naprawdę młody Potter używał go tylko przez dwa miesiące w roku. Przez pozostałą cześć roku pokój nadal służył jako składzik na zepsute i niepotrzebne zabawki Dudley'a.

Potter schował kufer do szafy i rozejrzał się wokoło. Oprócz kilku nowych zabawek, które Harry ocenił jako do naprawienia, oraz kilku nowych nieużywanych książek nic się nie zmieniło. Zanotował psychicznie, żeby przynajmniej przejrzeć nowe nabytki do jego prywatnej biblioteczki, bo mówiąc szczerze Dudley nigdy ich nie przeczyta. Robił to od lat. Wszelkie książki jakie jego kuzyn dostał zaraz trafiały do kosza bądź własnie do sypialni Harry'ego. Te które zostały wyrzucone Harry ratował i przemycał. Nie był molem książkowym jak Hermiona, jego przyjaciółka, ale lubił czytać.

Usiadł na łóżku. Jego ciotka musiała niedawno wszystko posprzątać bo nigdzie nie było nawet pyłku kurzu. O ile Petunia nie znosiła swojego siostrzeńca, o tyle bardziej nienawidziła bałaganu. Szczyciła się byciem wyjątkową panią domu.

Harry zmusił swoje ciało do zrelaksowania. Był w domu. Nic niebezpieczniejszego od Dursleyów mu tutaj nie groziło, a z nimi umiał sobie poradzić.

Wrócił myślami do swoich wniosków.

Hogwart robił się oraz bardziej niebezpieczny, a przecież miała być to szkoła. Czy ktokolwiek z kadry nauczycielskiej słyszał o przyjaznym i bezpiecznym środowisku nauczania? Ciągle powracający Czarny Pan, który starał się odzyskać swoje ciało, a przy okazji zabić Harry'ego to był jeden z problemów. Najważniejszy, ale nie jedyny. Potwory, pojawiające się znienacka były kolejnymi z punktów na liście przeciw powrotowi do Alma Mater jego rodziców. Musiał to wszystko zapisać, aby móc się w tym połapać. Może tak dojdzie do jakiegoś konkretnego wniosku. Przynajmniej tak mówiła Hermiona. _Jeśli masz jakiś problem - rozpisz go._

Harry wstał z łóżka. Usiadł przy biurku i z szuflady wyciągnął lekko zniszczone już pióro wieczne oraz stos nieużywanych i czystych kartek. Sprawdził czy pióro jest załadowane i czy na pewno działa i wziął się za spisanie swoich przemyśleń. Odłożył pióro i zaskoczeniem zauważył, że zapadła już noc, a jego lista zajęła ładnych parę stron.

 ** _Rzeczy, które są nie tak w Hogwarcie:_**

1\. Powracający Lord Voldemort aka Tom Riddle

Ile razy można natknąć się na podobno martwego czarnego Pana w swojej szkole? On powinien się _o nim_ _uczyć_ a nie _z nim_ _walczyć_. Był dzieckiem, na Merlina! Dyrektor, Albus Dumbledore, powinien dbać o bezpieczeństwo swoich uczniów a nie zwabiać złych czarodziejów do szkoły, tak jak to zrobił w jego pierwszym roku. Harry już dawno doszedł do wniosku, że ukrycie kamienia filozoficznego na terenie Hogwartu było przynętą dla Toma. Fakt, że Dumbledore naraził swoich studentów mówiło co nieco o jego priorytetach. W kolejnym roku zaś, wielki i potężny Albus Dumbledore pozwolił się odwołać ze swojego stanowiska! Kiedy to dzieciom pod jego opieka groziło niebezpieczeństwo! Gdyby w mugolskiej szkole usłyszano by, że podłożono gdzieś bombę (a bazyliszka spokojnie można do niej porównać) uczniów by ewakuowano i wezwano by odpowiednie służby by poradziły sobie z tym problemem. Ale nie... Nikt w Hogwarcie nie słyszał o logice, zdrowym rozsądku i procedurach bezpieczeństwa. I kto stał za atakiem bazyliszka? Lord Voldemort, w swoim nie do końca trwałym nastoletnim ciele. A kto musiał go pokonać? Dzieci, _znowu_!

2\. Ciągłe spotkania z przerażającymi potworami

Trójgłowy pies, który co prawda został zamknięty za drzwiami. Niestety, drzwi mógł otworzyć każdy _pierwszoroczny_ uczeń.

Wielkie, mięsożerne pająki żyjące w lesie _obok szkoły._

Bazyliszek, wielki zabijający wzrokiem i jadem waż, który tak dla przypomnienia był ukryty _w szkole_!

3\. Maltretowanie i znęcanie się 

**a)** Uczniów przez Uczniów

Harry poznał smak tego zarówno w swoim pierwszym roku, kiedy to razem z Hermiona i Nevillem stracili 150 punktów domu, jak i w drugim roku, kiedy to cała szkoła dowiedziała się, że jest wężousty.

I nikt, żadna osoba dorosła nie przeszkodziła nastolatkom w znęcaniu się. Nikt nie stanął po stronie maltretowanych. Chłopak pamiętał jak zeszłe wakacje czytał stare wiadomości archiwalne o maltretowanym dziecku w mugolskiej szkole średniej, które się zabiło z tego powodu. Wszczęto dochodzenie i uczniów odpowiedzialnych za znęcanie się wydalono i oskarżono. Od tej pory każda szkoła ma obowiązek reagować na przypadki maltretowania i znęcania się. _Nikt_ w Hogwarcie tego nie zrobił.

 **b)** Uczniów przez nauczyciela

Snape był tutaj doskonałym przykładem. Ciągle znęcał się i obrażał wszystkich uczniów, którzy nie byli w jego domu, zwłaszcza uczniów należących do Gryffindoru. Szczególną uwagę zaś poświęcał Harry'emu. Chłopak nie wiedział czym mu zawinił, ale tak żrąca nienawiść i obrzydzenie do niego nie mogło pojawić się znikąd. I biedny Neville, był tak przerażony Sanpe'm, że na sam jego widoku robiło mu się niedobrze.

4\. Przepracowana lub niewykwalifikowana kadra nauczycielska

Dobrym przykładem tego pierwszego jest tutaj profesor McGonagall - profesor pracuje na trzech stanowiskach: wicedyrektorki, profesora transmutacji oraz głowy domu Gryffindoru. Każde stanowisko jest dla niej ważne i każde jest przez nią po trochu zaniedbywane. Harry słyszał kiedyś jak uczniowie z Ravenclawu i Huffelpufu rozmawiają o cotygodniowym spotkaniu z głową swojego domu. On sam, oprócz okazjonalnych ogłoszeń nie widział swojej głowy domu w świetlicy. A do prywatnego biura przychodził tylko z okazji szlabanów. A gdzie rozmowa o wybraniu przedmiotów na trzeci rok? Sam Harry wziął je na chybił trafił, bo tak na prawdę połowę nie wiedział o co chodzi i do czego mu to potrzebne.

Jeśli chodzi zaś o niewykwalifikowaną kadrę, cóż na pierwszy plan wysuwa się profesor Binns. Choć Snape też by się nadał, ale jest przynajmniej on dobrym Mistrzem Eliksirów. Natomiast profesor Binns nie nauczył Harry'ego niczego innego niż historii o buntach goblinów co jak sprawdził, powinno mu zająć jeden semestr i to w drugim roku.

Harry spojrzał jeszcze raz na listę i westchnął. Znalazłoby się tu miejsce na jeszcze parę nieścisłości i kilku spraw ale to były te, które najbardziej go bolały.

Oceniając to wszystko tak na prawdę nie wiedział co trzyma go w Hogwarcie. Chyba jedynie Ron, jego męski najlepszy przyjaciel i Hermiona, jego najlepsza żeńska przyjaciółka.

Ale przecież na pewno istnieją jeszcze inne szkoły czarodziejów. Usłyszał kiedyś jak jego koleżanka z roku i z domu Parvati Patil i jej przyjaciółka Lavander Brown dyskutowały o kuzynce Parvatii, która uczyła się w innej szkole.

A przecież zmiana szkoły to nic wielkiego prawda? Ciągle będzie mógł pozostać w kontakcie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z Hogwartu. W końcu od czego istnieją sowy?

Przemyslając wszystko wyciągnął pergamin i napisał list do księgarni Esy i Floresy.

 _"Witam,_

 _Potrzebuję znaleźć i kupić książkę o wszelkich szkołach magicznych na świecie. A także książkę prawną o regulacji edukacji czarodziejów. Proszę o wysłanie informacji dotyczących takich książek._

 _Pozdrawiam_

 _HJP"_

Skończywszy swój krotki ale treściwy list, nastolatek przebrał się w piżamę i położył się spać. Teraz kiedy podjął już decyzję czuł się o wiele lepiej i ze spokojem usnął.


End file.
